


Perfection

by crystalpepes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, book AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalpepes/pseuds/crystalpepes
Summary: The Test, something long waited for.
That is, if you pass.
The Test sorts you into 3 catorgories, and they all determine your way of life. Could you be a Pretty? Partying till you pass out? Or perhaps a Deformed, someone who turns into a laborer and never experiences the pleasures of life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off the book series Uglies/Pretties/Specials/Extras. There is shared slang and terms. 
> 
> I do not own the series or AOT.

“Totally mod!” Eren yelled, laughing as Mikasa sashayed in her new red dress. She turned her back to us, admiring herself in the mirror as we all gazed at her glistening gold tattoo that swirled around her shoulder blades and curled and writhed before our eyes. 

“It’s nice, but what did they mean by formal cocktail? Do I wear a cocktail dress or dress a little more demure?” She asked, ink black hair flipping back on her shoulder and gray eyes imbedded with silver and bronze staring alluringly at us.

“Oh ‘Kasa, don’t act like such a mund! They’ll love you no matter what.” Sasha said, smoothing out her short emerald green skirt and patting her silky ponytail. Connie buried his face in her shoulder, revealing all his new surges, large black tattoos and piercings cuffing his right ear. 

“I don’t know, I need an unbiased opinion. Sash, we’ve been total dev’s since we were,” She shuddered and frowned.” Deformed. And you’re my brother Eren, you’re supposed to love me. Marco, can I have yours?” 

I shot up, and looked at Mikasa and rubbed my eyes. I ran my hand over thick black hair and rubbed at my nose, once crooked and like a snout and now perfectly straight and smooth. “Ah, what ‘Kasa?” I felt a blush rising up in my cheeks, a new surge I got to remind himself of the new feature the Normal surgery got. Before the second surgery, the more drastic one I had to do before I could be Pretty, the Normal surgery. 

“You feeling ok ‘Arco?” She asked, smiling at me. I smiled and felt my heart thump. Not romantically though. This happened to all new Pretties, it was just euphoria rushing through your body from seeing people as gorgeous as yourself. 

“Yeah, just a little worried about Jean.” 

“Yeah, well I’m worried about Armin, this is the longest we’ve been separated! Totally not mod!” Eren huffed, frowning and falling dramatically on the sofa in Mikasa’s large closet.

“Eren, you’re acting a bit like a Deformed.” Sasha said, not looking up from her Holo-Feed. Her and Connie were watching a video, with Sasha laughing at how dumb the stunt being pulled was. “Besides, you just got done with your surge and test 2 months ago, you can live. Haven’t you guys been using your Holo to talk?” 

“Yeah, but it’s so not mod.” 

“You’ve said that twice Eren, make up some new slang.” Connie said, leaning back on the chair and huffing. “My head hurts.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink like you’re a new Pretty everyday.” Mikasa said, pulling up her feed seemingly from her hand. Except it wasn’t magic, just her surging the antenna into her skin so she wouldn’t have to carry around the stupid bracelet, a clunky thing that was not Pretty at all. Of course, the rest of the Corps had gotten it, Ymir taking it farther and putting one in each arm. Why put your bracelet to the scanners for anything when you could just wave your arm in front if it? 

“I’m so hungry. ‘Kasa, your dinner party isn’t until 8, and it’s only 12.” Sasha said, flicking her wrist and tapping on her newly formed Holo-Keyboard. “But, this is a bubbly development!”

“Bubbly! I’ll start using that!” Eren yelled, shooting up and letting his eyes wildly flick around the room. One gold with emerald studs circling his pupil, and one green with gold rippling throughout it, just like he dreamed about. 

“Anyways, Ymir and Krista are bringing us food! So Pretty-making!” 

“Make sure they bring lots of strong coffee.” Connie said, covering his eyes. 

“Obviously, what good breakfast wouldn’t have that?” Sasha asked, typing furiously on her keyboard. 

“The last breakfast Eren got us. It was too rich.” Connie said, rolling over and burying his head in the couch. 

“Too rich? I wasn’t aware hashbrowns, eggs hollandaise, and chocolate crepes were too rich.” Eren said, feigning shock. 

“They were too rich because there was so much cream and butter in everything! I had to take 4 purgers after that!” Connie said, curling up a little. 

“That’s shitty. Maybe you should let yourself gain weight and you won’t be such a lightweight.” Eren snarled, and walked over to Mikasa’s mirror, admiring himself.

“You know, I’m surprised I tested into Pretty.” He said, his voice dropping an octave. “Sometimes I miss being a-” Sasha and Mikasa gasped, and Connie and I shot up. 

“Eren! Don’t finish that sentence! We are so lucky to be here and to have tested into it, be glad you won’t have to work a day in your life!” Sasha said, getting up and waving her arms around dramatically. She continued this rant, until the door opened and the room announced that there was a visitor.

“Hey Corps! We bought food!” Krista said, smiling a perfect smile and letting her silky blonde hair frame her face. Ymir walked in afterwards, her eyes turned narrow and catlike, her new favorite surge. She was carrying two baskets of food, the smells wafting up and making my mouth water.

“Oh yum! Totally pretty-making!” Sasha shouted, throwing her arm over Eren’s shoulder. As if she wasn’t just lecturing him. Mikasa tapped on her Holo, and a table with chairs emerged from the ground. I shuffled over and took my seat reluctantly, pulling up my Holo-Screen and seeing if Jean had pinged me back.

“Marco, he can’t ping you, he’s probably taking his test.” Mikasa said, pulling out plates and random food items. She plopped a chocolate muffin and hash browns on my plate, trying to separate some portions before Sasha could eat them all.

“I miss him.” I say, frowning slightly. Ymir came up behind me and threw her arm around me, pulling me close. “Come on, ‘Arco, he’ll be fine. You guys will be reunited soon.” She said, smiling at me before she grabbed my muffin and shoved some in her mouth. 

They ate with gentle chatter, all absorbed in how delicious the food was, the caviar salty and the muffins sweet. The perfectly browned potato hash and the silky fried eggs were all devoured almost immediately. 

“Oh!” Eren yelled, taking a large sip of coffee before pulling up his Holo, smiling widely. “I have a picture of Jean and Armin!” My heart beated faster. Of course I missed my Dev, my most devoted and loved friend since we were smaller. 

He pulled it up, and Mikasa and I had crowded around, looking excitedly. Armin, with his shaggy dirty blonde hair, smiled, showing off his single fang and the two horns that protruded off his forehead has twisted at the top. And Jean, well-

“Wow! Look at how much they’ve changed!” Eren shouted, in amazement. “I’ve missed Armin so much!” Mikasa smiled with slight tears in her eyes, and they fell down her cheeks a shimmery silver, swirling with glitter. 

“Jean looks, well, awful.” Mikasa said, and we all laughed. We all knew what it was like to be a Deformed, we all were it at once. But Jean had been one of our friends who was, more easier to look at. 

He had two twin horns poking out of both sides of his head, and his muddy hazel eyes looked so familiar to me. He was smiling too, his more cocky smile. The smile that had assured me before my test that me and him would be Pretty together. His teeth were all sharp, but bright white. He had always cared more about his appearance, his two toned hair had shone that.

“They’ll be done with their test soon.” Connie said, digging into more caviar. “It only takes 3 hours, and results only take 1 hour to process.” 

“Yeah, but there’s still the normal surgery.” Eren said with uncertainty. His eyes had flitted over to Armin again, fully scanning him.

“Yeah, but that’s pretty quick.” Krista said, patting Eren’s back to reassure him. “All they change is your bones, skin, and they reshape your face.” 

“That’s if they even get normal.” Ymir said, looking at Krista with glowering eyes. “Remember how I almost didn’t get it. Pretty is a 90-100, and Normal is 80-90. I was barely a 91.”  
“You know Armin will get it, he’s fast, and smart!” Eren said defensively, gripping his fork tighter. Mikasa rested a protective hand on him.

“And you and him can finally be Pretty together, just like you always dreamed of!” Sasha said, smiling and staring off in the distance. Connie stared and smiled at her, admiring her everything. 

They were so unlikely to get together, Connie was dark with piercings adorning his ears, eyebrow, lip and nose and always wearing leather jackets and always had a hat on his head. While Sasha always had on dresses and skirts, always adorned with golden hoops and jewels drenching her body. They were imperfectly perfect. 

“Well, I gotta run.” Eren said, beaming. “I’m gonna go get my apartment ready for Armin.” He got up and stretched, his smile kinda faltering. “Do you think he’ll get used to the food? I wanna get him caviar, and lobster, and roast and-” 

“Eren, that’s very lavish. But he’ll be fine.” Mikasa said, getting up too. “Make sure he has the roast chicken with the soft cheese and that delicious green salad.” She went to go hug him, and she turned around to face me.

“Marco? Shouldn’t you get your room ready for Jean?” She asked, silver eyes staring me down. I spluttered out a half word answer, something between yes and of course, and scurried out.

“Bye Marco! See ya later!” Sasha said, laughing as the door shut and retreated back into the wall.

“This is gonna be a long day.” I said to no one in particular. I had walked by different groups after I had left Mikasa’s building and headed into Garibaldi Square, a place that was so professional that it wasn’t a surprise they had Mikasa here. She was already studying to be a surgeon for Pretties. I kept walking, smiling at a few people i recognized and hopefully dodging the Titans, a clique that were our rivals. They never followed the rules set for surges, making their body grossly. And their disproportionate bodies were done on purpose, to look completely different. Yes, they looked very different, but not in a good way.

I suddenly got a ping from Sasha, in all capital letters and with many exclamation points and smiles accenting it. As I read it, I began to become intrigued. Flash tattoos? Like what Mikasa had adorning her back. As I walked and pondered what kind of tattoo to get, perhaps a dragon or flowers that would bloom across my arm, I finally got to my building, right across from one of the most private pleasure gardens. 

I looked at the clock. 6 more hours till Jean would hopefully arrive. Usually, they had the new Pretties stay with their friends until they got their housing together, which would only take a day or two.

“Perhaps I’ll go get the surge?” I asked to myself, and slightly jumped as the room lit up and bought out my mirror. 

“Hello Marco, please state your surge and I will show it to you.” The calm, middle Pretty like voice of the room said, as if she were my crumbly asking me if I wanted to create my face for when I would be pretty.

“Um, flash tattoo flowers blooming on my upper arm?” I asked, and laughed as it came alive on the mirror screen. Lineless white flowers bloomed up my arm, blooming and closing with my heartbeat. 

“Could I also see a heart beating on my inner wrist?” I asked again, and looked as a small gold heart had beat slowly, the mirror screen slightly vibrating. 

“Thank you room, I know which surge I’d like to get.”

“It was my pleasure.” She said, and then slightly turned off my lights as I snapped and looked to my wall screen so I could order some food. Smoked salmon and rice had sounded delicious.

I lounged around my room, pinging back my friends and frowning as I looked through my feed. Too much posers trying too hard to be the next Crims. 

My room opened the door, and a Deformed had walked in, pushing a cart filled with my meal. I looked at him, frowning slightly. Why did he have to come in?

“I bought your food sir.” It said, not looking up. I frowned more, and snapped for my table to come up and grabbed my food. 

Then It looked up, pitch black eyes staring at me. It’s hair was filthy, matted with dirt and leaves. Suddenly my surroundings had turned from my cozy room to a forest, suddenly It looked up, and held a knife.

“All Pretties must die.” It had said it so casually. It jumped on me, teeth razor sharp and face contorting from Ugly to terrifying, It’s mouth had turned fuller, and cheeks had became more hollow. It had a sharp nose and eyes like a wolf.

I screamed. And woke up from my dream.

That was odd, Deformed never worked in Pretty town or Normal town, they worked in the slums, never seeing a Pretty or even a Normal their whole lives. I tore off the blanket and wiped the slight sweat from my brow, and sighed. 

But no matter. I looked at the clock and saw I had 2 hours till I could check that Jean was here and give him the best night of his life. 

I guess I should get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from my hiatus! I was suffering with the stress of my schoolwork. I am putting my other story, Rollercoster, on hiatus until my co writer comes through and helps me edit!


End file.
